skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley
: "Too big to lose!" : —Ridley's official catchphrase '''Ridley '''is a Space Pirate Dragon Skylander of the Dark Element. He is the main antagonist of the Metroid series, but joined the Skylanders after he got trapped in a Portal. He looks like a purple dragon, but since he is a Space Pirate, this color is normal. He was introduced in Skylanders: Dragons. Biography Ridley was the archenemy of Samus, and he had killed her parents, and he was the general of the army of Space Pirates. He was wandering one day, and found a strange, glowing, swirling whitish blue Portal. Out of curiosity, he went in it. He was knocked out, only to find himself in Skylands, and he shrank to a smaller size. He thought this looked ridiculous, but then remembered how people said he was too big for Smash Brothers, and he realized this size actually wasn't that bad. A few days later, he became friends with a dragon named Spyro. Spyro asked him if he could join the Skylanders, and Ridley accepted the offer. Appearance Ridley has a skeletal appearance. He is dark purple with orange and yellow eyes. He has a pointed tail like a pterodactyl, and orange wings tipped with white spikes. He has a slender tongue like a dolphin, and a fairly long snout. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Moves * Fire Breath: Ridley breathes a single fireball, which disappears into thin air when it is a few feet away from him. * Tail Slash: Ridley flies up for a few seconds and drills his tail into his opponent. Basic Upgrades * Dragon Flight: Ridley flies above the ground. Defense increased while flying. * Blaze Flames: Fire becomes stronger. * Baby Metroid: The Baby Metroid fights alongside Ridley for a few seconds. F-F-Fire! Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's fire attacks * Firefighter: Charge up Ridley's fireball attack to make it larger and stronger. * Volcanic Spread: Ridley breathes 3 balls of fire. * Meteor Slam: Ridley jumps into the air and coats himself with fire. Press B to ram into an opponent from the air. Tail Dagger Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's tail attacks * Master Sword Tail: Makes the tail slash stronger. * Tail Charge: Charge your tail attacks for more damage. * Poison Tail: Tail attacks leave behind a dark substance that stuns enemies for a second. Meta-Ridley (Soul Gem Upgrade) * Ridley takes an enemy and grinds them against the ground. Personality Ridley is quite violent. If he finds an enemy, he will make an attempt to stab it in the heart with his tail. If he is friends with somebody, he can be calm. He always wants something to happen, as he is very active. Trivia * Ridley is an actual character in the Metroid series. ** "F-F-Fire!" is a shout out to one of the themes from MOTHER 3. *** "Master Sword Tail" is a shout out to the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. * His color scheme is similar to that of Malefor. * Not many Skylanders know that he was once a villain. * Theme ** Ridley's Skylanders trailer, along with Drago's, is the only trailer to have music that isn't from Skylanders. Ridley's trailer uses his theme song, which is Vs. Ridley from Metroid: Other M. Category:Skylanders Category:Crossovers Category:Guest Characters Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Dark Villains Category:Villains